Olias
Olias is a Hero available in Guild Wars Nightfall that can only be recruited if the player has a linked Guild Wars Prophecies account. He is a former White Mantle who, after an encounter in the Temple of the Ages, was converted to the worship of Grenth. He came to Elona to help fight the outcast god that threatens to rise again and challenge Grenth's reign over the realm of the dead. Lore From the manual: :Obsessed Necromancer ::"Grenth lives! You, on the other hand, must die!" :Origin: Tyrian (Lion's Arch) :Age: 32 :Profession: Necromancer :Olias used to take his marching orders from the White Mantle, but he now walks his own path. An encounter at the Temple of Ages convinced Olias that he had been chosen for a special mission: he now serves as Grenth's personal "hand of judgment," enacting what he sees as the will of his god. He lives by a simple code. Those who perish and return to life are expected by Grenth to live their lives well. If they do not, Olias ensures they are returned to the cold embrace of the Lord of Death. :Mysterious events in Elona now compel him to act on Grenth's behalf. With strange disturbances in the land, Olias feels that the gods are threatened and the dead themselves are uneasy in their eternal sleep. He has sworn an oath to Grenth that he will find the source of the strange malady and correct it. And if it involves sending new minions to Grenth, so much the better! Death and killing delight him. He is willing to discuss other matters, but strangely enough, most discussions seem to lead back to death and killing. Recruitment Complete the quest Gain Olias, which can be obtained from Lionguard Figo in Lion's Arch, by the pier. Your account must be able to access both the Prophecies and Nightfall campaigns. Missions and Quests :R indicates that Olias must be in the party Quests Involved In *Gain Olias Location *Kryta **North Kryta Province (only during quest Gain Olias) *Realm of Torment **Throne of Secrets Armor Olias starts with a basic Necromancer armor labeled as Krytan Armor, although it actually appears to be undyed Shing Jea Armor. The armor rating ranges from 51 to 60, depending on this level. The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Mysterious Attire using Mysterious Armor Pieces acquired from the The Shadow Nexus Challenge Mission. See also: Olias/Armor Gallery Default Skills * * * * * * Dialogue In North Kryta Province: :"I was a White Mantle before my death... before my calling. I stared into the face of Grenth and he sent me back with true purpose. I am Grenth's hand in this world. I shall seek out the world's betrayers and show them there is mercy... but only beyond the gates of death." In Throne of Secrets: :"By Grenth's blessing, you succeeded where another would have failed. Remember his part in all this hero, and praise him even as you are praised" Quotes Idle Quotes A hero's idle quote changes as the player progresses along the primary quests and missions: Venta Cemetery: *''"Those sentry traps are ingenious. Think what one could do if fueled by a true will to destroy."'' Centaur Blackmail: *''"Centaurs have a similar bone structure to Charr, actually. Their spine is slightly curved, easy to shatter if one knows just how to strike. I look forward to dealing with them."'' Idle quotes that do not depend on storyline progression: *''"I do not mind working alone. We are all alone in the end."'' *''"The gods don't lie. People lie. The system fails when the gods must speak through a man's voice."'' Battle Quotes *''"Another soul to shatter on the altar of Grenth!"'' *''"At last. Someone to kill. It was getting so tedious."'' *''"Cry me a river, child of angst!"'' *''"Death is a lover. Embrace the love."'' *''"Do you prefer to quick death of the coward, or the long, slow torture of a brave man?"'' *''"Know wisdom. Know suffering. And kill them both."'' *''"Most enjoyable."'' *''"Scream for me, little one. Scream..."'' *''"Some people just don't get the point... until you pierce their heart with it."'' *''"The blood on my hands is an offering to my Master."'' *''"They say killing is wrong. Perhaps they just aren't doing it correctly."'' *''"This is the last dance. The walls crumble around you."'' *''"To fear defeat is to invite it."'' *''"Why should I fear death? I know the man."'' *''"You do not have the strength to send me back to my Master. But feel free to try!"'' Category:Heroes Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Throne of Secrets Category:White Mantle NPCs